1. Technical Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a microelectronic device voltage regulator. More particularly, an embodiment relates to an on-package transient voltage regulator. In particular, one embodiment relates to an on-package transient voltage regulator that is coupled to a processor with an off-package DC voltage converter. An embodiment relates to a computing system that includes the on-package transient voltage regulator.
2. Description of Related Art
Power regulation for a microelectronic device such as a processor must include a steady voltage and an ability to respond to dynamic current demands of the processor. For example, when processor activity intensifies, a higher current demand causes a transient behavior in the processor unless it is met within the clock cycle of the processor. On the other hand, a lower current demand causes a transient behavior in the processor unless it is likewise responded to.
In order to respond appropriately to a transient current demand, a collection of decoupling capacitors is disposed in serial groups relative to the processor location. The closer the capacitor type is to the processor, the faster response it has. A high-performance capacitor is usually a ceramic device that is more expensive than other capacitors. However, the fastest capacitors can hold only a small amount of charge relative to the longer-term, but still transient needs of the processor. These high-performance capacitor types include what is called a land-side capacitor (LSC) or a die-side capacitor (DSC), among others. In some instances, the capacitor structure is identical for an LSC and a DSC. In some instances, the capacitor structures differ depending upon their location. The farther the capacitor type is from the processor, the slower response it has, but the greater capacity it bears.
In addition to a transient current demand regulation scheme, the processor also needs to draw from available voltage and convert it to an operating voltage (Vcc) that is lower than the available voltage. A voltage converter ordinarily generates a significant amount of heat that adds to the overall cooling demand for a processor platform.